Love Hotel
by Willowsnake
Summary: Joey feels like he's all alone on Valentine's Day, but what happen when he gets a very surprising gift…after the abduction, of course. REVISED!


Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated M for Mature

* * *

**Summary:** Joey feels like he's all alone on Valentine's Day, but what happen when he gets a very surprising gift…after the abduction, of course.

* * *

**Love Hotel**

Joey trudged through the emptying hallways of the school. Although…he would have preferred them to be completely empty. He didn't really want to see tons of couples making out on the way to his locker.

Valentine's Day sucked, in his opinion. He hadn't gotten one Valentine. Not a single one. Not even from his friends! They were all being lovey-dovey with their sweethearts. It made him mad…and jealous.

Why couldn't he have someone to share the most romantic day of the year with? But Joey _did_ know why. He _did_ like someone, but that someone probably hated his guts. There was no way the person he had a crush on would like him. It _was_ Seto Kaiba, after all.

Sighing, Joey reached his locker. He could now get rid of his school stuff and finally go home!

But as he approached his locker, he did a double-take. Then he read the number on the locker several times just to make sure it was his own.

It was.

Joey's locker was covered in paper hearts of various sizes and colors, and they seemed to have been placed with the utmost care. But who could have done this?

Quickly doing the combination to his lock, he carefully opened it…and almost fainted because of shock.

Sitting on top of his other books was a small stuffed animal. A golden puppy, to be exact. Attached to it was a card. Lifting the little toy, Joey opened the card and read the message. It read: _This isn't your Valentine, but I want you as mine. Meet me at the highest peak and you will find just what you seek._

"What the hell kind of a clue is that?" Joey mumbled under his breath. The highest peak? Did that mean at school?

If it was, then he'd just head up to the roof. And if it turned out he was mistaken, then he'd just go home. He'd just about had it with Valentine's Day, anyway.

Shutting his locker, Joey took the golden puppy and card and headed for the roof. When he got there, however, there was no one in sight.

"Figures. Someone just wanted to mess with me," Joey said to the vacant rooftop. He felt tears stinging his eyes. To think someone might have actually wanted to be his Valentine had been uplifting, but now that he was standing alone on the roof, he decided that maybe he wasn't worth anyone's time.

Suddenly, a hand shot in front of his face, and in it, a cloth. Joey gasped when said cloth was pressed against his face. He struggled to get away, but the chloroform had already done its work.

Joey fainted.

* * *

Waking with a groan, Joey sat up, trying to shake off the dizziness.

"Ugh, what hit me?" he muttered, but then his eyes shot open. Someone had used chloroform on him!

When this realization finally hit him, the blond quickly took in his surroundings. Where the hell was he? He was in a room that was decorated elegantly and he was…sitting on a bed!

Jumping off, he scrambled away from it. That's when he noticed the bed was in the shape of a heart, complete with red silk sheets and comforter. Joey stifled a groan as he timidly approached the nightstand. On it was an assortment of oils, lotions, lubricants, and condoms.

Oh, no!

He was in a Love Hotel!

Spinning around, he started searching the room for the person who'd kidnapped him. "Please don't let it be Duke," he said under his breath.

But as he started searching, he noticed something else.

"Where the fuck are my clothes?" Joey screeched and he stared down at himself. Someone had undressed him and replaced his clothes with…with…black panties…and…a flimsy red nightgown!

Bolting for the window, Joey desperately tried to get it open. There was no way in hell he was just going to let some pervert use him for their pleasure.

"Why won't ya open?" Joey exclaimed in a frantic manner.

"Those windows don't open…_Puppy_."

Joey froze. He knew that voice. He'd know that deep, sultry tenor anywhere. But it couldn't be…could it?

Turning around slowly, he came face to face with none other than Seto Kaiba!

"Kaiba?" Joey gasped, taking a hesitant step back. Who wouldn't? Especially when the CEO was dressed in nothing but a blue robe. "What're ya doin' here? What am _I _doin' here?"

The brunet just smirked as he let his eyes roam Joey's luscious body. Licking his lips, he finally made eye contact with the nervous blond.

"As I told you before, Puppy, I want you as mine."

Joey's eyes widened dramatically. "_You_ sent me that?"

"Of course."

"_Why_?"

"Because, Puppy," Kaiba started, moving closer to the blond, "I want you as mine. Do you even know what you do to me? I can never stop thinking about you, no matter what I do. You're always invading my thoughts during the day. And you've recently made your way into my dreams at night."

Joey felt himself tremble. "So ya just wanna use me?" he inquired softly, a look of despair on his face.

Kaiba frowned at him. "No! Why would I use you?"

"Because ya hate me?" Joey voiced.

This time, Kaiba smiled. And it was a _real_ smile. "I don't hate you, Puppy."

Joey's heart melted at those words and the radiant smile on the brunet's face. He felt hopeful. "Ya don't?"

Kaiba shook his head. "I like you, Puppy," he stated seriously. "I like you a lot."

Two arms suddenly shot out at him and wrapped around his neck, blond hair invading his line of vision.

"Good," Joey giggled, "because I like ya, too."

"I already knew that, Puppy. But now that you've actually told me, it means we can have a little fun."

Joey squealed when a pair of hands squeezed his lace-clad ass. "Wait! I'm not through talkin' to ya yet!" Joey protested.

Kaiba paused, but left his hands where they were. "And what do you want to talk about?"

Glaring at the brunet, Joey said, "Why the hell did ya kidnap me? Ya could've just asked me out like a normal person. But no! Ya had to go and give me some cryptic message, use chloroform on me, abduct me, take me to a Love Hotel, undress me and change me into this, and then ya expect me to just hop into bed with ya after ya confessed to me?"

"That was the general idea, yes," Kaiba replied, looking a bit sheepish. "Besides, would you really have come with me any other way?"

Joey seemed to think on this for a moment. "Probably not."

"So you're admitting that my method worked," Kaiba said with a smirk.

"…I guess so."

Kaiba's smirk became even more sinister after that. "I'm holding you to your word."

Confusion crossed Joey's features. "What do ya mean?"

"You just consented to hopping into bed with me." Kaiba's smirk was on full blast now.

Joey paled. "I didn't mean that, Kaiba!"

"Call me Seto, Puppy," he replied as he approached Joey once more.

"S-Seto! I didn't mean that! I—"

A pair of lips silenced him and Joey gradually melted into the kiss. When _Seto _pulled away, his blue eyes were ablaze with a passion Joey had never seen before.

"I only want to show you how much I care for you. Will you let me? I promise I won't do anything you don't want and I won't intentionally hurt you," Seto said seriously.

Joey looked down at the ground first before raiding his eyes to the CEO. Reaching up tentatively, he gave Seto a quick kiss on the lips. "Okay."

Seto smiled.

* * *

Seto collapsed next to his Puppy, panting heavily. Joey looked to be in the same condition. Leaning over, he placed a light kiss on the blond's forehead.

"So…will you be my Valentine?" Seto asked lovingly. He felt Joey smile against him.

"Yes. I'll be your Valentine. But I did hope I'd be more than that," Joey said with a smirk of his own.

Seto chuckled. "You are, Puppy. You don't have to worry about that. You're my friend, my confidant, my lover, my partner, my life mate, my Valentine."

Joey smiled and snuggled closer. "Good. Because you're the same to me."

"I love you, Puppy."

"I love ya, too," Joey replied, curling up next to his new lover.

Soon, they both felt into a blissful sleep. This turned out to be a wonderful Valentine's Day after all.

* * *

**End**


End file.
